¿Encuentro casual?
by SharinPattinson
Summary: OLDERWARD: Ella solo esperaba un encuentro de una sola noche. Él, ¿lo mismo?; ¿Qué pasaría si sus vidas vuelven a cruzarse? ¿Es solo casualidad o parte de su destino? "La edad es sólo un número cuando dos personas se aman." Una pareja que deberá enfrentarse a todos los obstáculos que una relación de ese tipo conlleva y luchar por lo que sienten sin importar el "qué dirán".
1. Capítulo 1

***Nombre del grupo: Fanfiction Addiction.**

***Link del perfil del contest: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) com / u / 4587923 / ****La-Batalla-de-los-OS**  


***Nombre del OS: "¿Encuentro Casual?"**

***Autor/es: SharinPattinson**

***Pareja: Bella - Edward**

***Número de palabras: 7258 **

***Summary: **

* * *

_**La idea es de mi Top Amiga, Sool Pattinson, yo solo me encargué de plasmarla. Te quiero Be :3 Mirá lo que salió de una de nuestras locas charlas**_.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Los personajes le pertenecen _**

**_a nuestra hermosa y única reyna,_**

**_Stephenie Meyer._**

**_La idea es de Sool, lo demás escrito aquí_**

**_salio de mi alocada mente._**

* * *

_OS beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD_

_** www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**(Sin espacios)**_

_**Gracias Esme por la ayuda, sos un amor!**_

* * *

_El azar no existe; Dios no juega a los dados._

**Albert**_** Einstein**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"¿Encuentro casual?"**_

¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? ¿La casualidad se relaciona con el destino? Es decir, ¿las cosas que creemos casuales, aquellas que ocurren de forma inesperada, en realidad son producto de lo que está destinado a pasarnos en nuestras vidas y solo lo denominamos "casualidad" porque no estamos preparados para eso en el momento que ocurre? ¿Era esto una casualidad o parte de nuestro destino? ¿Quién sabe?

Cada uno tiene su propia respuesta, ningún ser humano piensa de la misma forma, cada cual, en lo que a las cosas de la vida refiere, tiene su propia teoría. Ahora mismo no me importa en lo más mínimo adivinar o pensar esto. No cuando ese conocido par de ojos grises me miraba tan intensamente, reconociéndome.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Es lo único que era capaz de decirme a mí misma. Me había acostado con un tipo casado. Seguramente mucho mayor que yo aunque no lo aparentaba. ¡Tenía un hijo… y ese niño es mi alumno! ¡Joder, Isabella! Me regañé.

Solo quería que la tierra me tragara. Había dormido con el padre del niño a quien ayudaba con sus tareas escolares. Mejor dicho: me había follado (más de una vez en una noche) al padre de uno de mis alumnos particulares que había llegado temprano del trabajo aquel día y ahora me miraba con la misma intensa mirada cargada de deseo que hace unas noches atrás y aquella sonrisa pícara que en solo unas horas había llegado a conocer tan bien… el tiempo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor. El aire se atoró en mi garganta y mi cara debía ser todo un poema. Miles de emociones revoloteaban por mi cuerpo, confusión, pánico, y algo que me descolocó por completo… esperanza. ¿De qué? No lo sabía, mi cerebro no parecía querer pensar.

_#Flashback#_

_—Alice, ¿es necesario ir? —pregunté por enésima vez en lo que iba de tarde._

_—Ya te dije que sí, Bells. Es mi último fin de semana aquí. Por favor…_

_¿Cómo negarte cuando tu mejor amiga te mira con las manos juntas y los ojos de perrito abandonado? Demonios, no podía negarle nada. Ella estaba a punto de emprender un viaje en carretera con el amor de su vida, Jasper, por tres meses. Para la enana cualquier tipo de suceso era digno de celebración. Éste no sería la excepción. También debo aclarar que era la persona más melodramática que conocía. ¡Ni que se fuera por siempre!_

_No tenía ganas de salir, solo lo hacía por ella. Tom, el chico de siete años al que ayudo con sus deberes escolares ya que le cuesta bastante y sus padres no estaban muy presentes (cosa de la que me percaté ya que nunca los había visto, incluso mi entrevista fue hecha por una de sus empleadas domésticas), hoy me había dado más trabajo de lo habitual._

_Tommy, como me gustaba decirle, era un chico muy inteligente, pero un tanto especial. Vivía en su propio mundo, alejado de todo y todos. Por eso requería de mi ayuda. Al principio solo vi esto como un empleo más que llegó justo cuando buscaba algo que hacer y aumentara mi capital para la universidad, pero cuando conocí al niño en lo último que pensé fue en eso. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él, reíamos entre nuestros recesos por sus locas ocurrencias y dibujábamos juntos. No entendía cómo sus padres no le dedicaban el tiempo necesario. Tenía la impresión de que su problema para relacionarse se debía a eso. Por las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con Kate, la nana de Tom, sabía que su padre pasaba más tiempo en la oficina que en casa y que era raro que el chico se llevara bien conmigo, según ella, las demás chicas que habían contratado antes no duraron más que tres días ya que el pequeño se negaba a trabajar… eso me alegraba. Mi sueño era ser profesora de literatura y ahora más que nunca quería hacerlo. Enseñar y ayudar a niños con su vocabulario, a que amen los libros…_

_—¡Sí! —gritó de repente lanzando un puño al aire adivinando mi respuesta y luego, se puso a dar saltitos aplaudiendo y murmurando para sí misma lo que podíamos usar esta noche—. ¡Oh! Ya sé, tengo un vestido perfecto para ti. Te espero en mi casa, a las ocho en punto._

_—All, tengo que hablar con Charlie… si es que vuelve a casa…_

_—¿Ah? ¿Desde cuándo Charlie te detiene a salir? ¿Me perdí de algo?_

_—Cada vez pasa más tiempo en casa de Sue. Anoche no volvió. Ni siquiera me avisó… sé que su opinión es lo de menos, pero debo avisarle —respondí en un murmullo._

_No era que me molestase que estuviera rehaciendo su vida, solo puede que estuviera un poco celosa de que ya no pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos como antes. La relación que teníamos era simplemente perfecta. Él podía confiar en mí así como yo en él. Al fallecer mi madre, tan solo cuando yo tenía cuatro años, él ocupó ambos roles y estuvo para mí siempre que lo necesité. Su "distanciamiento" dolía. Debía admitir que también tenía algo de culpa en eso. Luego del incidente con él, nada fue igual. Sé que lo decepcioné, más aún con mi transformación brusca de personalidad._

_Mi amiga se acercó y me abrazó al percibir mi cambio de humor._

_—Oh, Bells… ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Esta noche te olvidarás de todo. Solo disfruta, ¿sí?_

_Asentí con una leve sonrisa. Eso iba a hacer. Disfrutar de una "noche loca" olvidando mis pequeños problemas por un tiempo. Tomé mi celular y llamé a mi padre._

_—¿Hola? —respondió al tercer tono._

_—¿Papá?_

_—Bells, ¿todo está bien? —inquirió preocupado._

_—Sí, solo… solo quería decirte que voy a salir con Alice esta noche…_

_Se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes._

_—Okay, ¿vuelves a dormir? —Podía imaginármelo frunciendo el ceño al preguntar eso._

_—No lo creo, me quedaré con Alice… —Seguramente no lo creía, pero daba igual. No iba a explicarle mis intenciones esta noche._

_—Está bien. De todas formas no iba a estar en casa. Voy a quedarme con Sue._

_—De acuerdo, debo colgar. Te quiero._

_—También te quiero, pequeña._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_—¿A eso le llamas vestido? —pregunté a mi amiga mirando el pedazo de tela que pretendía que me pusiera. Sí, amaba usar cosas cortas que dejaran ver todo el largo de mis piernas, pero esto era mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a ponerme. El vestido, strapless rojo ceñido hasta la cintura y apenas más suelto hasta un poco más debajo de mi trasero, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ni de broma iba a caminar por las calles de Chicago con eso puesto. Mucho menos con las armas mortales que la enana se empeñaba en llamar zapatos. Eran hermosos, de eso ni duda, unas perfectas obras de arte de Christian Louboutin negros con tachas y las obligadas suelas rojas. Eran el sueño de cualquiera, pero caminar con ellos sería todo un reto gracias a los quince centímetros de tacón—. Y, Allie, no te ofendas, pero no seré capaz siquiera de bajar las escaleras sin matarme con esos._

_—No seas aguafiestas, Isabella —se estaba enojando, solo utilizaba mi nombre completo cuando estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Ya has utilizado unos parecidos, y el vestido… estoy segura de que se verá genial en ti. Es solo un poquitín más corto de los que sueles usar…_

_—Está bien —murmuré. Ella sonrió complacida._

_…_

_Treinta minutos después, me encontraba lista para salir y pasar una de las mejores noches de mi vida, como me había propuesto._

_Alice no mintió, el vestido me quedaba perfecto a pesar de que debería andar con cuidado para que nadie que yo no quisiera viera más de la cuenta. Había tardado en tomar el coraje para subirme a los zapatos, pero me armé de valor y lo hice. Y aquí estaba, mirando mi silueta frente al espejo. Le debía una disculpa al duende por haber dudado de sus habilidades en lo que a la moda se refiere. Mi cabello caía a los costados de mi cara en suaves ondas dándome un aspecto salvaje. Mis ojos estaban apenas delineados y había aplicado algo de rímel en mis pestañas. Mis labios, por insistencia de mi mejor amiga, ahora eran de un rojo carmesí, "de prostituta" según yo._

_El pedazo de tela roja resaltaba mis escasas curvas. No llevaba sostén, solo unas diminutas bragas negras. La zorra dentro de mí que llevaba guardada hace bastante tiempo estaba volviendo a emerger. Siempre salía aquellas noches en la que me proponía disfrutar como si fuera el último día de mi vida. Esta era una. Nunca había sido así, no me gustaba salir y mucho menos mostrar demasiado mi cuerpo hasta después de él… Mi primer novio, a quien le había entregado mi virginidad, aquel que creía amar y me abandonó de un día a otro diciendo que era frígida y no lo suficiente buena para él. Intenté demostrarle que no era así, dejando atrás todas mis inhibiciones y funcionó, por un tiempo. Hasta que encontró "una zorra real". Al parecer yo únicamente era "solo un intento de zorra y no cumplía con sus expectativas". Sus palabras, no las mías. Era un maldito perro, ya ni siquiera me importaba…_

_—¿Ves? Te dije que te quedaría perfecto. Volverás locos a todos. —Ella llevaba un vestido más conservador, claro iba con Jazz y el no permitía que mostrara demasiado, era azul oscuro con escote en "v" que solo era sostenido por una cinta en su cuello junto con unos zapatos igual de mortales que los míos—. Tal vez no termines la noche sola. Tengo el presentimiento de que será así… puedo ver en tu futuro a un hombre caliente —dijo guiñándome un ojo y riendo. Mucha gracia no me causaba. Había un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de que eso pasara. Uno: extrañamente muchas de las cosas que ella "predecía" se cumplían. Dos: si vestida de esta forma no terminaba la noche sin haber tenido algún que otro orgasmo debería de considerarme "la perdedora del año"._

_…_

_El Twilight Hall Pub se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad. Hacia allí nos dirigimos en el Porsche de Alice. Nos encontraríamos con Jasper y su primo, o "el armario" como yo lo había apodado. Al ser mayor de edad y amigo del dueño nos facilitaba la entrada y podríamos beber sin problemas._

_Emmett era realmente enorme, daba miedo si no lo conocías, pero luego de unos segundos con él, podías darte cuenta de la excelente persona que era. Sí, te hacía mil y una bromas y siempre encontraba un motivo para hacerte pasar el momento más vergonzoso de tu vida, pero el oso se hacía querer. Debo admitir que era un tipo bastante caliente, sin embargo nunca se me ocurrió saltarle encima, lo veía como un hermano mayor y él, se comportaba como uno. No era la primera vez que salíamos en el mismo grupo, muchas veces controlaba cuánto alcohol había ingerido y espantaba a los, según sus propias palabras, "necesitados que me miraban como si fuese una trabajadora social nocturna"._

_En cuanto llegamos fue al primero que distinguimos, a su lado se encontraba otro tipo. Era alto y fornido, vestía unos jeans negros y camisa blanca que se adhería a la piel de sus brazos resaltando sus músculos que estaban flexionados al tener éstos cruzados. Solo había visto su espalda y ya estaba babeando. Un mes de abstinencia me estaba pasando factura._

_Alice pegó uno de sus famosos alaridos cuando estábamos a solo unos pasos de distancia, ambos se giraron sobresaltados hacia nuestra dirección y si su espalda hacía que despidiera líquidos por mi boca, al mirarlo de frente las perjudicadas fueron mis bragas. Su cabello tenía aspecto de recién follado, en la oscuridad, solo iluminados por la tenue luz que proyectaba el alumbrado público, no lograba distinguir su color. Llevaba los tres primeros botones de su camisa abiertos, totalmente sexy. Su rostro era la perfección personificada. Unos hermosos ojos grises -que puedo jurar, vi oscurecerse- enmarcados en unas gruesas y oscuras pestañas. Su boca… su boca era indescriptible, totalmente apetecible. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por una leve fracción de segundo y vi deseo en ellos. Bien Alice, parece que tu "visión" va a cumplirse. No quería volver a casa sin haber estado con ese dios griego._

_Emmett tomó en brazos a la enana dándole uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos, los cuales yo odiaba, y giró con ella depositando un sonoro beso en la mejilla._

_—Enana… —murmuró dejándola en el piso. Sabía lo que venía ahora—. ¡BELLA! —gritó antes de estrujar mis pulmones. ¡Demonios! Sentí mi vestido subirse dejando a la vista algo de mi trasero. Iba a matar a este idiota._

_—¡Emmett! Bájame. —Me soltó carcajeándose y de forma desesperada puse la tela en su lugar. Pequeñas y apenas perceptibles risas escaparon de la boca del desconocido, el cual se calló inmediatamente al ver mi mirada cargada de odio dirigida hacia él. Al cruzarse nuestros ojos, una pícara sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus esculpidos labios._

_—Lo siento, pequeña… no los he presentado. —Antes de que continuara, el sexy engreído tomó la palabra._

_—Edward M… —¡Qué voz! Apostaría cualquier cosa que el tipo era capaz de darte un orgasmo solo murmurándote cosas sucias al oído._

_—Bella. —No lo dejé terminar, si pensaba acostarme con él, mientras menos información supiera el uno del otro mejor. Tomé la mano que me tendía estrechándola, él me sorprendió tirando un poco de esta y depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma. Okay, oficialmente mis bragas se estaban convirtiendo en una piscina._

_—Mantenlo en tus pantalones, amigo. —Se entrometió Emm separando nuestro ligero contacto. Le lancé dagas con los ojos. Bufé y Edward rió. Busqué a mi amiga con la mirada y la encontré como esperaba. Prendida del cuello de Jasper haciéndole un examen exhaustivo a sus amígdalas. Comiendo delante de los pobres. Envidiaba su relación, más allá de lo físico, se notaba a millas de distancia el amor que se tenían, la forma en la que se miraban y comunicaban sin soltar palabra alguna. Se complementaban a la perfección. Una vez quise eso. Ya no. Dudaba poder encontrar a mi otra mitad._

_—Es un placer conocerte, Bella —murmuró una aterciopelada voz en mi oído haciéndome estremecer. Escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios era magnífico. Me pregunté cómo sonaría si lo gritara perdido en el éxtasis._

_—Lo mismo digo, Edward —susurré girando un poco mi cabeza. Dejando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros. Mi mirada quedó enganchada de la suya, aturdiéndome. Una ola de desconocidos sentimientos recorrió mi cuerpo confundiéndome. ¿Qué me pasaba? Juro que vi su rostro acercarse más para luego alejarse dejándome perdida en mis pensamientos, tratando de descifrar el porqué de aquella desconocida sensación justamente con un completo desconocido._

_Para mi fortuna, el oso se encontraba hablando entretenidamente por su celular y no nos prestaba atención. A este ritmo no entraríamos jamás._

_—Ven —pidió de repente tomando mi mano y arrastrándome con él. Lo miré levantando una ceja—, seguro está hablando con Rose, va a tomarse su tiempo. ¿Vamos?_

_¿Sabía que era menor? Probablemente no. Un punto a mi favor._

_Asentí automáticamente, disfrutando de la calidez de su mano. Mi diosa interior levantó el puño en señal de victoria. Esta noche este hombre sería mío y nadie lo impediría. Él estaba interesado, yo lo sabía._

_Ingresamos sin ningún problema, tal y como él dijo y una zorra, perdón, y una mesera con pinta de "estoy dispuesta a follar con cualquiera" vestida con unos diminutos shorts negros y una camiseta escote en "v" (demasiado pronunciado, incluso para mí) nos guió a un vip. Éste constaba de tres sillones blancos para dos personas y una mesita de vidrio en medio._

_Me senté en uno de ellos y Edward lo hizo a mi lado. La señorita que respondía al nombre de Tanya, se reclinó para preguntarnos, reformulo, preguntarle a Edward qué era lo que quería tomar, colocando sus falsos pechos casi sobre su cara. Quería arrancarle una por una las baratas extensiones que tenía, ¿acaso no veía que estaba conmigo? Éste me observó inquisitivamente a mí. Ella se irguió notablemente enfadada y me miró con desdén esperando que yo dijera algo. "Ves zorra, esta noche es mío". Un momento, ¿eso fue un ataque de celos?_

_—Un Cosmopolitan estará bien —hablé para no seguir dándole vuelta al asunto, el dios griego asintió y prosiguió a hacer su pedido._

_—Un gintonic Hendricks, si tiene. —Y sin más se fue enfurruñada, dejándonos solos y a mí totalmente nerviosa, ¿qué me pasaba? Desde el perro que no me dejaba intimidar o me permitía incomodarme por un tipo y ahora estaba prácticamente temblando. Muerta de nervios y avergonzada por vaya a saber qué._

_Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta cuando sentí su mano en mi muslo descubierto y sus dedos acariciar lentamente mi piel. Una oleada de excitación recorrió mi cuerpo. Se acercó a mi oído para hablarme probablemente porque con el nivel del volumen de la música no lo oiría o simplemente para seguir volviéndome loca._

_—¿Qué edad tienes, Bella? —Su fresco aliento mezclado con el inconfundible olor a whiskey hizo que mi piel se erizara._

_—¿Acaso importa? —pregunté de vuelta._

_—A mí sí, no quiero tener problemas… —susurró._

_—¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de cosas quisieras hacer en la que mi edad se vea involucrada? —inquirí coquetamente. No estaba ebrio, pero si lo veía algo aturdido. Al parecer había comenzado a beber desde temprano… ¿Ahogar penas, tal vez?_

_—No tienes ni idea las cosas que tengo en mente. —Se acercó más, si es que eso era posible. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos. Quería tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarlo hasta perder el sentido. Estaba totalmente loca por él. Sus ojos me miraban con tanta intensidad que sentí la necesidad de juntar mis piernas para tratar de aliviar esa incomodidad que tan bien conocía, pero me contuve. Se daría cuenta, su mano seguía sobre mi pierna causando estragos en mi cuerpo. En el maldito momento en que tomé valor e iba a devorar sus apetitosos labios, Miss zorra pechos falsos hizo su aparición con nuestros tragos y detrás de ella Alice, Jazz, Emmett y una chica rubia a quién éste último presentó como Rosalie. Edward retiró su mano y bufé interiormente. Esto era culpa del jodido oso sobreprotector._

_._

_._

_._

_Llevábamos varias horas en el lugar. Ahora estaba repleto de gente tanto en la pista como en las mesas. Él no había vuelto a tocarme, siquiera hablarme. Estaba frustrada, excitada y… frustrada. No me había tocado intencionadamente, pero cada vez que se estiraba para agarrar su bebida de la mesita, su brazo me rozaba y mi respiración se aceleraba. Había tomado más de lo que solía hacer, pero aún me encontraba en mis sentidos. Los demás no se encontraban en mejor estado._

_Me sobresalté al sentir nuevamente su contacto sobre mi piel y sus labios casi rozando mi oído._

_—¿Bailas? —preguntó con voz ronca. Asentí automáticamente, se levantó y me ofreció su mano que tomé sin pensar, pero luego vacilé en avanzar. Le dirigí una mirada a Emmett, pero se encontraba demasiado ocupado con la anatomía de Rosalie—. No creo que se percate —me dijo siguiendo mi mirada._

_Nos dirigimos a la pista esquivando personas como podíamos y cuando logramos llegar, sus manos se adueñaron de mi cintura y me atrajeron hacia él pegando mi cuerpo al suyo._

_—No me has dicho tu edad… —recordó._

_—Veinte —mentí rápidamente. No iba a perderme la oportunidad de estar con un tipo así por ser aún menor de edad._

_—Mientes… pero no me importa. —Creí haberle oído murmurar, pero no estaba segura, así que le resté importancia._

_Una electrizante y sensual canción comenzó a sonar y permití a mi cuerpo dejarse llevar, comenzando a moverme. Me di la vuelta y contoneé mi cintura pegándome a él. Éste comenzó a moverse conmigo atrayéndome aún más. Pude sentir su erección sobre mi trasero, una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en mis labios y sentí mis bragas humedecerse. Era yo quien le provocaba eso. En un momento de valentía me giré en sus brazos e hice lo que llevaba deseando toda la noche._

_Capturé sus labios en los míos con fiereza y prendí mis manos a su nuca, jugando con las suaves hebras de su cabello. Él permaneció estático unos segundos, probablemente por la sorpresa, pero luego me atrajo más a sí y me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, podía degustar el sabor del alcohol en sus labios. Su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca y comenzó una sensual lucha con la mía. Sus manos apretaron mi trasero, gemí sobre sus suaves labios y sentí los suyos curvarse en una sonrisa._

_Nos vimos obligados a separarnos por la falta de aire y porque la intensidad de aquel beso era demasiada para un lugar público._

_—Vamos a otro lado, preciosa. A un lugar más privado —pidió con su frente apoyada en la mía y mirándome directamente a los ojos._

_Gris sobre chocolate, ambos cargados de deseo. Comunicándose sin la necesidad de palabras. Por primera vez en lo que iba de mi vida no estaba del todo segura de lo que iba a hacer. ¿Debía negarme? ¿Qué tal si era un psicópata? No, eso último lo dudaba… era amigo de Emmett. Entonces, ¿debía aprovechar esta oportunidad y pasar la que prometía ser la mejor noche de mi vida sin importar nada? Aquello que me hacía titubear no tenía nada que ver con él, bueno, no directamente… tenía miedo de aquellos extraños sentimientos que habían aparecido al cruzarse nuestras miradas e hicieran otra extraña aparición y yo saliera perjudicada de esto. Estaba segura que para él no sería más que un revolcón de una noche, tal como yo esperaba._

_—Sí, vámonos de aquí. —Las palabras salieron de mi boca en un susurro sin darme cuenta._

_Nuevamente tomó mi mano y me guió fuera del local a paso apresurado. Llegamos al estacionamiento y se detuvo frente a la puerta de copiloto de un Aston Martin negro, empujándome suavemente contra ella y recargándose sobre mí. Uniendo nuestras bocas en un beso voraz. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente. Antes de lo que hubiese deseado de separó de mí y abrió mi puerta sosteniéndola para que entrara. Lo hice bufando por la rápida separación. Él dio la vuelta y en segundos ya estaba sentado a mi lado encendiendo el motor del coche._

_—Pronto —dijo al ver mi cara de frustración, al tiempo en que su mano acariciaba lentamente la piel descubierta de mis piernas. Gemí vergonzosamente con solo ese simple contacto. ¿Qué tenía él que no tenían los demás con los que había estado?_

_Manejó como un loco por la ciudad hasta que llegamos al Sax Hotel Chicago. Este se encontraba en el corazón de la ciudad, junto al río y a pocas cuadras del Millennium Park. Le dejó las llaves del auto al valet parking taladrándolo con la mirada a modo de "si rayas mi coche te rompo las piernas". Caminamos dentro del hotel a paso apresurado, no me fijé en los detalles del hall ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en su cercanía y su mano en mi espalda baja como para prestar atención. Apenas escuché lo que habló con la recepcionista y cuando menos me di cuenta, me tenía acorralada entre sus brazos en el ascensor. Sus labios atacaron los míos con sensualidad. Mis brazos volaron a su cuello atrayéndolo más de ser posible. No fui consciente del pitido que anunciaba la llegada al piso donde se encontraba la habitación que él había pedido. Solo era capaz de pensar en nuestras manos entrelazadas y lo bien que eso se sentía, lo maravillosa que yo me sentía._

_Me arrastró por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la que supuse era la habitación. Todo pasó muy rápido. En segundos estaba nuevamente aprisionada entre sus brazos, su boca sobre mi cuello, mi espalda contra la puerta y su erección presionando mi bajo vientre. Mis manos deshicieron con torpeza uno a uno los botones de su camisa revelando su esculpido pecho, el cual acaricié a mi gusto, haciendo que él soltara un gruñido y sus músculos se tensaran, disfrutando sentir como lo hacían bajo mi tacto. Pasando mis manos por sus hombros hice que aquella cayera al piso. Sonreí y atraje sus labios a los míos. Este beso no fue como los anteriores, era más demandante, cargado de deseo y necesidad._

_Mordió suavemente mi labio inferior tironeando sensualmente del mismo. Sus dedos buscaron el cierre de mi vestido y lo bajó sin más, provocando que cayese a mis pies dejándome solo en mis diminutas bragas. Lo oí exhalar bruscamente antes de que me tomara en brazos y me dejara caer sobre la mullida cama. Se paró a un lado de esta, con una sonrisa ladina, observándome, devorándome con la mirada mientras se deshacía del resto de su ropa, quedando solo en unos sexys bóxer blancos que dejaban ver con claridad su imponente erección._

_Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante tal imagen. Bajé la mirada totalmente ruborizada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasándome esta noche? No entendía lo que me sucedía, en momentos así, la Isabella tímida desaparecía y lo último que sentía era pudor. Pero con él era diferente. ¿Se debía a su edad? Obviamente era mucho mayor que yo y nunca me había acostado con nadie que pasase los veinte… mis pensamientos eran confusos por el alcohol así que decidí no darle importancia al asunto. Después de todo, luego de esa noche, no volvería a verlo. Se cernió sobre mí acariciando toda la extensión de mis piernas, dejando un camino de fuego allí por donde sus dedos pasaban. Haciéndome olvidar todo._

_—No pienses, solo actúa. Déjate llevar —murmuró contra mis labios. ¿Quién era yo para negarme?_

_Fue depositando besos húmedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a una de mis orejas, donde tomó el lóbulo, atrapándolo entre sus dientes. Arañé suavemente su espalda ganándome un gemido como respuesta._

_—Eres preciosa —dijo con voz ronca. Solo pude gemir ante eso. Sus labios volvieron a mi cuello y fueron descendiendo._

_Mirándome intensamente dejé que su mano recorriera mis costillas subiendo lentamente, pero deteniéndose antes de rozar el costado de uno de mis pechos y luego bajar para repetir el proceso, provocándome, sin tocar allí donde lo deseaba. Bufé frustrada y él solo soltó una risita. Creí escuchar un "impaciente" de su parte, pero no estaba segura y dejó de importarme en cuanto su lengua se apoderó sin previo aviso de uno de mis pezones haciéndome ver las jodidas estrellas. Unas de sus manos descendió hacia el sur y jugueteó con la cinturilla de mis bragas mientras se entretenía con mis pechos. Mis manos habían abandonado su fornida espalda para apoderarse de las sábanas con fuerza, retorciéndolas. Sus caderas embistieron contra las mías haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran sobre las telas creando una fantástica fricción. Sentía cómo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se ponía alerta, a la espera de su siguiente movimiento._

_Mi espalda se arqueó de puro placer al sentir sus dedos en aquella parte de mi anatomía que palpitaba por sentirlo. En qué momento se había deshecho de mi ropa interior, no lo sabía. Estaba demasiado ocupada, perdida en el mar de sensaciones que su boca y sus manos provocaban. Acarició lenta y circularmente aquella protuberancia que era capaz de llevarme a la locura, un grito ahogado se escapó de mis labios entreabiertos. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí, en ese preciso momento. Ya no quería esperar. Habría tiempo para juegos más tarde. No iba a conformarme con sentirlo parte de mí solo una vez. Era la única noche que iba a ser mío e iba a aprovecharla al máximo. Saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía y nos giré quedando a horcajadas de su cuerpo. Nuestras miradas permanecieron enganchadas durante segundos. Sus ojos grises brillaban intensamente. Y ahí estaban nuevamente aquellas emociones desconocidas. Negué con la cabeza para despertar de aquel aturdimiento y del poder hipnotizador de su mirada._

_—Basta de juegos, te deseo. Te necesito —murmuré a centímetros de su boca antes de atacarla impidiendo réplicas de su parte._

_Mis brazos de aferraron a sus omóplatos con fuerza al sentir nuevamente su mano abarcar mi sexo y uno de sus dedos de pianista se introdujo lentamente en mí, bombeando a un ritmo torturante. Un quejido se escapó de mis labios cuando otro siguió al primero. Sentía fuego recorrer mis venas, todo era calor. No aguantaría mucho más. Una de mis manos se aventuró recorriendo su cuerpo con caricias furtivas en su pecho, hacia abajo. Mis dedos se deslizaron debajo del elástico de su bóxer y sin vacilar acaricié toda la longitud de su erecto miembro con decisión, una y otra vez al ritmo de sus dedos. Él siseó en mi oído enviando un latigazo de placer directo a mi parte baja, haciéndome gemir. Nos giró nuevamente apoyando mi espalda en el colchón y se incorporó para deshacerse de la incómoda y única tela que lo cubría. Bajé mi mirada avergonzada al verlo en todo su esplendor, como si fuese la primera vez que veía a un hombre totalmente desnudo. Sentí una risita de su parte y mi vergüenza pasó a segundo plano para dar lugar al deseo en un microsegundo al animarme a echarle un vistazo. Apoyada en mis codos observé con lujuria cada parte de su cuerpo, era perfecto, ninguna descripción le haría justicia. Sus músculos estaban definidos y trabajados, pero no en exceso. Inevitablemente mis ojos se perdieron en aquel caminito de vellos que llevaba a "la tierra prometida", como decíamos con Alice. Mi vista se posó en aquel imponente miembro, erguido, esperando por mi atención._

_—¿Te gusta lo que ves, nena? —dijo, mientras con una de sus fuertes manos se acariciaba a sí mismo. Inconscientemente me humedecí los labios con la lengua y él gruñó como respuesta. Rápidamente tomó su pantalón y sacó un envoltorio plateado del bolsillo. Me lo tendió con una sonrisa arrogante—. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?_

_Mordí mi labio y asentí tomando el condón y abriéndolo con cuidado. Edward se paró frente a mí. Con los ojos encendidos de pasión y aquella sonrisa que parecía no abandonar nunca su cara. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo acaricié en toda su extensión, maravillándome con su suavidad. Dejé por segundos a mi pulgar jugar con su glande, un gemido brotó de su boca. Una de las cosas más sensuales que había oído salir de ella en toda la noche, me excitó más de ser posible._

_—Si sigues así no duraré mucho, nena. —Dejé escapar una risita._

_Proseguí a colocarle con cuidado y correctamente el preservativo. No deseaba tener sorpresas después de esta noche. En cuanto lo hice volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí estrellando su boca con la mía, con fiereza. Con una de sus rodillas abrió mis piernas y se colocó entre ellas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran. Gemimos al unísono por el contacto de nuestras pieles sin nada de por medio. Mis caderas fueron en busca de más por voluntad propia, Edward situó su miembro en mi entrada, indeciso. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura incitándolo a seguir. Miró mis ojos buscando vaya a saber qué, pero al parecer lo encontró y sin más se adentró en mí de una certera estocada. Llenándome por completo como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Mi espalda se arqueó y mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás por el mar de sensaciones que me invadió en ese instante. El calor aumentó._

_Una danza tan vieja como el mundo comenzó entre ambos._

_Respiraciones erráticas._

_El sonido de las pieles desnudas al chocar._

_Jadeos._

_Gemidos._

_Dos personas perdidas en el éxtasis, entregando todo de sí, descubriendo el cuerpo del otro._

_El orgasmo llegó a mí llevándose todo a su paso. Arrasando con mi cordura, transportándome a millones de años luz de la realidad. Con unas embestidas más, lo sentí tensarse para luego derrumbarse sobre mí. Nunca había sentido nada parecido anteriormente. Eso me hacía preguntarme nuevamente, ¿por qué con él…?_

_#Fin Flashback#_

Aquí estaba, petrificada en la sala de su casa. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el instante en que nuestras miradas se engancharon. Ninguno dijo nada por lo que me pareció una eternidad. El niño pasaba su mirada de uno al otro, confundido.

—¿Bella? —murmuró, ¿divertido? ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? Solo fui capaz de asentir como una idiota. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir? "_Sí, la misma que te follaste de mil maneras la otra noche." _No, eso no sería correcto, al menos en la presencia de Tommy—. Tom, ¿podrías ir a tu habitación? Necesito hablar con Isabella un momento.

El aludido tomó algunas de sus cosas y fue rumbo a su cuarto murmurando algo que no logré oír con claridad hacia su padre. Edward únicamente sonrió como me demostró que solo él sabía hacerlo y me dirigió una mirada que no pude descifrar asintiendo a lo que sea que le haya dicho Tom.

—Yo… si ya no me necesita voy a retirarme —apenas susurré bajando mi mirada, evitando todo contacto con sus hipnóticos ojos. Sabía que si volvía a mirarlo le saltaría encima. Luego de aquel encuentro y dejarlo solo en la habitación sin despedirme, eran increíbles aquellas ganas de cruzármelo por mera casualidad en cualquier lugar, lo buscaba ridículamente por todos lados. Lo extrañaba. No entendía el porqué. Solo había estado con él unas horas, que se sintieron como una eternidad. Esa noche, había dormido acurrucada con él, algo que jamás hacía. Por lo general luego de ese tipo de encuentros salía despavorida de los hoteles para evitar más contacto del deseado. Con él no fue así, incluso habíamos mantenido una breve conversación donde me sacó varias risas.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —murmuró acercándose a mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —No entendía a qué iba su pregunta. Solo me había buscado para un revolcón de una noche, ¿no?

—¿Por qué me dejaste allí sin siquiera despedirte? —Había dicho eso con, ¿dolor?

¿Qué se supone que debía responder a eso?

—No lo sé… solo fue algo de una noche. De haber sabido quién eras nunca lo hubiese hecho…

Me atreví a mirar su rostro, mis borrosos recuerdos debido al alcohol no le hacían justicia a su hermosura. Solo que esa belleza se veía opacada por una extraña mueca. Tal vez mi respuesta le había afectado, pero lo dudaba, para él también esto había sido cosa de una noche, ¿no? Eso quería pensar.

—¿Te arrepientes? Porque yo no. Y saber quién eras no me detuvo.

Era un jodido hijo de puta. ¿No tenía respeto por su mujer? Me sentía como la mierda. Podría ser algo zorra algunas veces, pero tenía respeto por las demás. El hombre de otra, tenía vagina para mí. No habría hecho algo que no me gustaría que me hicieran. La ira se apoderó de mi cuerpo y alcé la voz.

—¡Estás casado! Nunca me habría involucrado con el marido de alguien. ¡Joder, Edward! Debí haberme fijado si llevabas alianza… —Él me observaba en silencio y con atención, como esperando que entendiera algo o que continuara despotricándolo—. Te detesto. Prefieres trabajar horas que pasar tiempo con Tom, el niño más adorable que conocí alguna vez, ni siquiera sabías que yo lo ayudaba —de repente su frase anterior volvió a mí: "_Y saber quién eras no me detuvo_"—. Un minuto, ¿qué diablos quieres decir con eso de que sabías quién era yo? ¿Emmett te habló de mí? ¿Qué…?

No me dejó continuar. Se abalanzó hacía mí pegando sus labios a los míos con dureza. Mi espalda chocó contra una de las paredes de la sala y me inmovilizó contra esta. Con una de sus manos sujetó mi mandíbula haciendo que lo mirase.

—¿Vas a callarte y dejarme hablar?

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —¿Cómo carajo se atrevía, no sabía lo que era el respeto.

—Cállate. Ya dijiste lo tuyo. Es mi turno —me miró asegurándose de que iba a escucharlo. Asentí cuando enarcó una ceja en mi dirección para cerciorarse de que así sería—. Primero: ¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo sin saber nada de mí? Si paso menos o más tiempo con mi hijo no es de tu incumbencia. Lamentablemente me veo obligado a pasar más tiempo sentado en una jodida oficina, más horas de las que debería, solo por darle una mejor vida y porque hasta hace poco tiempo él no me quería en la suya. No quería a nadie en su vida. Hasta que llegaste tú. Emmett nunca me había hablado de ti hasta hace unas noches. Aun así, no sabía que se refería concretamente a la misma chica que llevaba semanas en mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo…? —Intenté preguntar.

—¿Cómo sabía de tu existencia sin que tú supieras de la mía? Simple, un día llegué aquí y oí algo que hace tres años no escuchaba, la risa de mi hijo. Me dirigí hacia el lugar de donde provenía, necesitaba saber qué era lo que la provocaba y entonces te vi. Era tu primer día si mal no recuerdo e intentabas hacer que entendiera unos cálculos con un raro y gracioso método que sorprendentemente funcionó. Me fascinó tu manera de enseñar, con tanta pasión y dedicación… eres increíble, si no hubiese leído un millón de veces tu solicitud de empleo para asegurarme de que estabas capacitada para el trabajo, nunca me hubiese imaginado que tenías diecisiete años. Todas las tardes te observaba. Sé que eso suena algo acosador, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. El cambio de Tom desde tu llegada es increíble. Incluso, pasamos más tiempo juntos y sin dudar, es gracias a ti. Tom te adora. Todos los días es "Bella es fantástica", "adoro a Bella", "¿cuándo llegara Bella?" En sus siete años jamás lo había escuchado hablar tanto como ahora. Todo es sobre ti.

Mi corazón se hinchó al oír aquello y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Parte por ver con cuánto amor hablaba de su primogénito y otra parte por saber que yo era importante para el niño, como él lo era para mí. Miles de mariposas armaron una revolución en mi estómago al oír lo que Edward pensaba de mí. Una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Pero todos aquellos maravillosos sentimientos se vieron eclipsados en un instante. No podía permitirme sentir nada por él. Más allá de que apenas lo conocía estaba comprometido con alguien más y no iba a interferir en esa relación y mucho menos ser la segunda.

—Tengo que irme. —Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no quería derrumbarme frente a él y demostrar que era una típica adolescente enamorada de un hombre inalcanzable. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero me lo impidió.

—No he terminado —tomó una profunda respiración y continuó—. Estuve casado hace un tiempo… mi esposa falleció. Hace tres años en un accidente automovilístico… Es por eso que Tom es como es, o tal vez debería decir era hasta que llegaste tú.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien… Lo superé, le había tomado cariño —lo miré confundida. Él continuó explicándose—. Su pérdida dolió, mucho, pero yo no la amaba. Le tenía cariño, obviamente era la madre de mi hijo, pero la única razón por la que me casé fue él. Con el tiempo aprendí a quererla, pero nunca lo suficiente, algo que siempre me reclamó… lo único que nos unía era el niño. Estábamos pasando un muy mal momento en nuestra relación, ella había conocido a alguien más y me había pedido el divorcio. Iba a firmar sin rechistar, no podía reclamarle nada. Ella merecía alguien que la amara de verdad. Esa noche, ella estaba yéndose a encontrarse con él, yo había salido de la ciudad… —se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento—. Cuando encendí el teléfono al bajar del avión, tenía miles de llamadas. Justo minutos después volvió a sonar dándome la trágica noticia. Un conductor ebrio perdió el control…

—Lo siento —repetí—. De haberlo sabido hubiese cerrado la boca…

—No te preocupes. Entiendo tu reacción… Sé que no actué bien… ese día había sido el aniversario de su muerte, estaba un poco sobrepasado de alcohol antes de llegar al pub. Pido disculpas si fui un idiota y no te traté como te mereces. No suelo beber… Tommy luego de que te fuiste se encerró en su habitación y se negó a que lo viera. Seguramente lo has notado diferente —asentí recordando el trabajo que me había dado.

—No había sido un buen día, sé que no es excusa, pero necesitaba olvidarme de todo. No planeaba encontrarte. Nunca me imaginé que eras tú de quien hablaba Emmett y encontrarte allí… requirió de todo mi esfuerzo no agarrarte y llevarte a cualquier lado en ese momento. Eras lo que necesitaba. Sabiendo que eras menor fui y te seduje de todas formas. ¡Por Dios! Tengo treinta y dos años, ¿a qué tipo cuerdo se le ocurre seducir a una adolescente? Pero luego de que me besaste, quería más, no en el sentido que piensas, y todo dejó de importarme. Lo que deseaba era no dejarte ir nunca. No buscaba solo una noche de lujuria. Quería compartir muchas cosas contigo, aun sabiendo que estaba mal. Que merecías a un chico de tu edad y todo eso… pero no puedo. Hoy tomé valor de donde no tenía y decidí arriesgarme. Admito que no esperaba que me insultaras de esa forma, pero creo que era lo justo…Es increíble que con lo poco que conozco de ti no pueda dejar de pensarte, extrañarte cada minuto. Verte cada día y no poder besarte… parecerá una locura, pero amo cada una de esas pocas cosas. Cómo te ruborizas por cualquier cosa, lo madura que eres, la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando enseñas, cómo te relacionas con Tom, el aroma único de tu cabello, tu sedosa piel. Cada parte de ti que llegué a conocer… —El aire se atoró en mi garganta. Si eso no era una declaración… pues que alguien me explique qué otra cosa era. Aquel cosquilleo en mi estómago regresó con intensidad. Intenté buscarle la parte engañosa a todo esto mirando sus profundos ojos grises, sin embargo lo único que encontré fue sinceridad. Él hablaba en serio. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante eso? ¿Qué debía decir?

—Di algo, Bella… por favor —intenté, juro que lo hice, pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca. Quería gritarle que con eso que dijo me había vuelto más loca de lo que estaba por él. Pero nada salió.

Lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos, eran de felicidad. No lo dejé continuar y busqué sus labios con los míos. Dándole a entender con ese beso que lo que yo sentía no era diferente. Olvidándome del mundo, de las consecuencias que esto podría traer. Edward dudó unos segundos antes de devolverme el beso con la misma intensidad. Mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello y él se pegó más a mí tomando con sus manos mi cadera…

—_No la dejes ir_… —murmuró sobre mis labios. Me separé un poco de él y lo miré con confusión—, eso me dijo Tommy antes de irse.

Volvió a besarme y me perdí en el calor de sus labios. ¿Qué importaba si esto no salía bien y terminaba perjudicada? Iba a disfrutar del momento sin importarme si solo nuestras vidas se cruzaron por casualidad o simplemente este era nuestro destino…

* * *

Bueno... ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi hacerlo. :) Es muy probable que se convierta en un Fic... veremos más adelante.

Besos, nos leemos pronto en mis otras historias.

Gracias Ara y Trici por estar siempre ahí :D

**SharinPattinsonStewart- **


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Holis!

Sí. Al fin les traigo el capítulo 2 de esta locura. Estoy "wow" por el recibimiento que tuvo la historia y la gran cantidad de pedidos de que la siguiera, así que...* redobles, por favor* Ha llegado el día de comenzar a ver como se la apañan estos dos para seguir adelante con su relación con los problemas que traerá su notoria diferencia de edad.

Primero que nada, quiero darles mis infinitos agradecimientos para TODAS las que apoyaron el OS en "La batalla de los OS", gracias a ustedes fue posible que ganara. Todavía no puedo creer ese hecho. Sigo sonriendo :3 En verda, miles, miles de gracias.

Segundo, a la beta más top y a la pequeña Mousse más genial del universo entero por siempre estar ahí, por ayudarme, aguantarme y no matarme. Por levantarme el ánimo cada vez que se me pasó por la cabeza dejar todo. Sfjaijfgdfiashfisa Me puse tierna, saben que las amo.

En tercer lugar, cierro la boca y las dejo disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo lleno de calor, dulzura y muchos colores, digo y muchas cosas intrigantes (?

¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sool **PATTINSON** (¿Ahora sí, Be?)

Betas FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra

única e inigualable reyna,

Stephenie Meyer.

Todo lo demás aquí salio de mi

MUY fallada mente.

* * *

**"La edad es sólo un número **

**cuando dos personas**

**se aman."**

* * *

"¿Encuentro Casual?"

**Capítulo 2**

Decir que tenía miedo era poco. Sentía pánico de que aquello fuese parte de mi imaginación. Me negaba a abrir los ojos por el simple hecho de temer que él ya no estuviera frente a mí mirándome como si fuera lo más importante en su vida…

—Bella, abre tus ojos. —Escuché aquella acaramelada voz llamándome a pocos centímetros de mi boca, su fresco aliento chocando contra mí, sus brazos a los costados de mi cabeza sosteniendo su propio peso y sus pulgares acariciando mis mejillas. Estaba aquí, esto no fue un sueño y la mullida cama en la que me encontraba no era la mía.

Poco a poco permití a mis ojos abrirse y allí estaba su precioso rostro en todo su esplendor con la mirada brillando de manera especial… Sonriéndole, aparté cariñosamente algunos mechones de su cabello que se adherían a su frente por el sudor. Recibí a cambio una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas y un corto beso en la comisura de mis labios.

—Por un momento creí que estabas inconsciente —bromeó moviéndose de arriba mío para recostarse sobre uno de sus costados a mi lado. Me giré para enfrentarlo. Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Se sentía tan perfecto estar así, como si hubiese encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

—Tenía miedo de que nada fuese real —confesé avergonzada en un susurro.

—Eso sentí cuando desperté y ya no estabas conmigo —murmuró sobre mi cabello afianzando aún más su agarre.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, pequeña.

—Iba a quedarme, ¿sabes? —comenté—. Lo deseaba tanto… me arrepiento de haberme ido.

—Yo deseaba despertar a tu lado, pero está bien, preciosa. Comprendo tu actitud. Supongo que era nuestro destino que las cosas ocurrieran de esta manera, ¿huh? Tú malentendiendo todo, gritándome, pegándome…

Me separé de su pecho para mirar directamente a sus ojos.

—Yo no te golpeé —lo contradije divertida.

—Lo consideraste, no puedes negarlo. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver mi expresión.

—Bueno, puede que solo lo pensé por un segundo.

Ambos rompimos a carcajadas.

—Amo tu risa. —Edward se tensó y dejó de reírse al percatarse que de sus labios había salido aquella palabra que hacía que mi corazón diese un vuelco y miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi interior. Me separé de su pecho para poder besarlo brevemente, él pareció relajarse y volvió a reclamar mi boca.

—Edward… —murmuré sobre sus labios.

—Dime, preciosa —pidió repartiendo besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello.

—¿Tom? —pregunté. De repente me sentí culpable, no me había acordado de él en las… dos horas y media anteriores. Me observó con ternura antes de capturar mis labios entre los suyos.

—Kate —se limitó a decir sin separarse de mí. Cualquier pensamiento coherente quedó en segundo plano cuando él se cernió sobre mí y comenzó a acariciar uno de mis costados. Deseaba seguir, en verdad quería dejarme llevar, aunque por más que lo anhelara no podía. Tenía que darle señales de vida a Charlie y había olvidado mi celular. No estaba segura de que se encontrara en casa, pero no iba a arriesgarme a un interrogatorio.

—Debo irme… —dije apesadumbrada separándome de él—. Mi padre debe preguntarse dónde estoy.

—Puedes quedarte si lo deseas… ya sabes, eso de recuperar el tiempo perdido… —expresó levantando las cejas sugestivamente. Reí, parecía tan joven bromeando de esa forma.

—No puedo, Edward… —Mi padre me mataría, aunque dudo que le importe demasiado y se acuerde de mí mientras está con Sue. Debía ir a casa por las dudas de que haya decidido acordarse de que tiene una hija…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al ver mi cara decaer—. Si quieres hablar estoy aquí para escucharte.

¿Cuán dulce era?

—Estoy bien, es... complicado de explicar. Desde el sábado no lo he visto ni hemos hablado. No quiero tener que dar ningún tipo de explicación en caso de que esté en casa.

—Si te quedaras no tendrías que hacerlo. Puedes llamarlo y decirle que estarás con Alice o algo así. —Era una idea demasiado tentadora.

—Olvidé mi celular.

—Puedes llamar del mío. —Hizo una mueca—. Suena como si no quisieras quedarte.

Él tenía razón, parecía que para todas sus sugerencias encontraba una excusa.

—No malinterpretes mis respuestas. —Aclaré empujándolo de arriba mío para hacerlo sentarse. Me puse a horcajadas suyo sin importarme mi desnudez cuando la sábana cayó a nuestro alrededor. Tomé su cara entre mis manos obligándolo a mirarme—. Me encantaría quedarme, no hay nada que desee más, pero mañana tengo instituto, genio. Además, sabe que Alice está de viaje.

—Con qué facilidad olvido tu edad —comentó—. Es tan fácil estar contigo. Siento que te conozco hace años y te comportas como toda una mujer… ¿En realidad tienes diecisiete? —Besé su mandíbula repetidamente hasta llegar a su apetecible boca tomando con mis dientes su labio inferior. Edward gimió.

—Eso dicen…

—Siento que soy un jodido corrompedor.

—Sí, definitivamente lo eres. Has corrompido a una pura y virginal adolescente —bromeé al tiempo en que me apretaba más a él.

—¡Joder, Bella! No te irás jamás si continúas —dijo entre dientes cuando tomé sus manos y las llevé un poco más arriba de mis caderas balanceándome sobre él una y otra vez. El no-tan-pequeño Masen Jr. estaba cobrando vida.

—Seré rápida. Lo prometo. —Iba a replicar, sin embargo, lo callé atrapando su boca con la mía. Pareció vacilar por un momento, pero luego me devolvió el beso con voracidad. Gemí cuando una de sus manos se posó en mi pecho apretando ligeramente a la vez que pasaba su pulgar sobre mi pezón.

Arqueé mi cuello para darle mejor acceso a él cuando su boca abandonó la mía, comenzando a descender dejando a su lengua hacer contacto con mi piel cada tanto. La temperatura en la habitación comenzó a subir nuevamente de manera considerable. Una de mis manos se perdió entre nuestros cuerpos tomando firmemente su prominente erección haciendo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes ejerciendo la presión justa. Edward siseó.

—Te necesito —suplicó con voz ronca.

Se estiró hacia atrás y tomó un condón de su mesa de noche. Me lo tendió con una sonrisa. Lo abrí con precaución y se lo coloqué lentamente haciendo que gruñese de impaciencia.

—¿Quién es el impaciente ahora? —inquirí divertida recordando nuestra primera noche donde la ansiosa era yo.

—Bella… —advirtió. Volví a tomar su miembro con una de mis manos y con la otra me sostuve de su hombro mientras lo guiaba dentro de mí. Gemí de gozo al sentirlo por completo—. Se siente tan putamente bien, nena —gruñó en mi cuello cuando comencé a moverme sobre él.

Nuestras caderas chocaban de manera frenética. En cuanto las mías bajaban, las suyas iban a su encuentro colisionando placenteramente. Una de sus manos se perdió entre nuestros cuerpos y comenzó a acariciar en círculos aquella protuberancia que me llevaba hasta lo más alto.

—¡Edward! —grité en cuanto exploté a su alrededor haciéndolo prisionero.

Jadeó y nos giró para quedar sobre mí. Tenía frente a mí la imagen más caliente que alguna vez haya visto. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor, la vena en su frente tensa y algunos mechones adheridos en ella. Su boca se encontraba entreabierta al igual que sus ojos. Embistió contra mí unas cuantas veces antes de que su cuerpo se tensara y apretara los dientes encontrando su liberación.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que mi casa se encontraba a menos de quince cuadras del hogar de Edward, y podía haber vuelto caminando tranquilamente, él insistió en llevarme alegando que era peligroso que anduviese sola por la noche. El corto trayecto lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio y tomados de la mano. Mirándonos y sonriendo de vez en cuando.

—Es allí —murmuré señalando la casa—. Bueno… —comencé cuando aparcó. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué se supone que éramos? Lo miré y él parecía estar debatiéndose algo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en el reducido espacio del auto la temperatura comenzó a subir.

Llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la acarició lentamente.

Depositó un tierno y corto beso en mi boca y se retiró. Salió del coche y se apresuró a abrir la puerta tal y como lo había hecho en nuestra primera noche.

—Te veo mañana —susurró cerca de mi rostro—. Creo que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas…

Asentí imposibilitada de hablar. Su cercanía hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas dejándome aturdida. Sus manos sujetando mi cintura no ayudaban a mejorar mi estado.

Se inclinó hacia mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro atrayéndome más a su cuerpo y afianzando su agarre.

_—Bella, mi pequeña Bella…_ —murmuró con voz suave en mi oído. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente amenazando con salirse de mi pecho. Solo pude sonreír como una idiota y envolver con fuerza mis brazos a su alrededor—. Que tengas dulces sueños, preciosa.

Y sin más, de mala gana, me dirigí al interior de mi hogar.

Sentí el sonido de la televisión en la sala. Mi padre estaba en casa. Planeé pasar desapercibida, pero fallé en el intento.

—¿Isabella? —Oh, genial. Estaba enfadado.

Caminé arrastrando los pies hasta allí.

—Hola, papá. —Intenté que mi voz saliera lo más suave y despreocupada posible.

Silenció el partido que estaba viendo y se giró en el sofá hacia mi dirección.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

—Trabajando.

—Son casi las diez. Sueles estar aquí antes de las ocho.

Me encogí de hombros tratando de no rodar mis ojos. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba o se fijaba en lo que hacía?

—Tom tenía bastante trabajo…

—Podrías haber llamado.

¿En verdad estaba preocupado? ¿Sería posible que el antiguo Charlie estuviese de vuelta?

—Olvidé mi teléfono y perdí la noción del tiempo.

—¿Has venido andando sola?

—No, Edw… el señor Masen me ha traído.

Pareció relajarse un poco.

—Eso es amable de su parte.

_Oh, Charlie, no te imaginas cuán amable puede ser…_ comenté internamente recordando lo sucedido horas atrás.

—Sí, supongo —contesté de forma desinteresada—. Oye, estoy agotada. Si no te importa me gustaría ir a dormir.

No era del todo mentira. Mi cuerpo estaba algo adolorido y mi mente completamente agotada por lo sucedido.

Asintió y volvió a ponerle atención a la televisión.

Me dirigí por las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación. Luego de tomar mis elementos de aseo fui rumbo al baño a darme una larga y relajante ducha.

Ya lista para dormir, regresé a mi cuarto. La pantalla de mi celular llamó mi atención desde la mesa de noche. Tenía un mensaje de un número que no conocía.

**_Que duermas bien, preciosa._**

**_Desearía que estés conmigo y darte un beso_**

**_de las buenas noches._**

**_¿Te apetece salir a cenar mañana? _**

**_Tuyo, Edward._**

_¿Mío?_ Eso me gustaba demasiado. Las mariposas en mi estómago se volvieron locas. Me tiré en la cama con una estúpida sonrisa y tecleé una respuesta.

**_Me han regañado por tu culpa, pero_**

**_no me importa. Valió la pena llegar tarde ;)_**

**_Me gustaría estar contigo y que me beses._**

**_Una cena suena bien…_**

**_Que duermas bien._**

**_Tuya, Bella._**

Me mordí el labio mientras me debatía si mandar o no aquellas últimas palabras. Todo estaba yendo muy rápido. Tenía que admitir que Edward me gustaba, mucho, y que despertaba sentimientos desconocidos para mí. No quería perderlo.

Manteniendo mis ojos fuertemente cerrados presioné el botón Enviar

Dejé nuevamente el teléfono en la mesa y me dispuse a dormir. La última imagen que pasó por mi mente fueron unos preciosos ojos grises.

.

.

.

La alarma sonó a su horario habitual. 6 am. Gruñí y la apagué.

Mi cuerpo estaba ligeramente adolorido y no deseaba moverse de la cama, mi mente quería seguir soñando con Edward y no empezar con la rutina.

A causa de las mini vacaciones de Alice, tenía que ir andando hasta el instituto y comenzar mi día más temprano para poder llegar con tiempo.

Se podría decir que era la típica _"come libros"._ A pesar de los cambios que había tenido mi vida, seguía siendo la mejor en mi clase y detestaba llegar tarde. _Él _era así también, era un buen chico… mi mejor amigo. La incertidumbre de saber el porqué de su cambio aún permanecía en mí. Empujé al imbécil de Demetri al fondo de mi mente. Era parte de mi pasado, no quería saber más nada de él.

Sacudí mi cabeza y salí de la cama con una sonrisa al recordar el mensaje de Edward de la noche anterior. Tomé mi teléfono con la esperanza de que me hubiese escrito nuevamente y allí estaba esperando ser abierto un hermoso mensaje de buenos días.

Luego de responderle y que mis latidos se normalizaran, bajé a desayunar encontrándome con un malhumorado Charlie.

—Esta noche no volveré a casa —anunció.

—Está bien. —Como si fuese algo nuevo…

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —inquirió. Negué—. Es viernes por la noche…

_¿A dónde quería llegar?_

—Alice no está, no me gusta salir sola. —No iba a decirle que saldría con Edward, ni en sus sueños.

—Tal vez con algún chico… —insinuó. Sentí el rubor cubrir cada rincón de mi rostro, incluso mi cuello. Últimamente estaba más perceptivo, su inquisición la pasada noche era la prueba de ello. Ahora me daba cuenta de que él no creía que fue el señor Masen el que me había llevado a casa. _Si tan solo supiera._

—No hay ningún chico, papá. —Mentí a medias. Él definitivamente no era un chico, en ningún sentido. Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre nosotros.

—Ya no hablamos como antes, Bells —comentó apesadumbrado luego de unos segundos.

—Lo sé —me limité a contestar. Debía admitir que extrañaba la facilidad con la que hablábamos antes. Estúpido Demetri. Estúpida yo. Estúpido mi padre por no haberme creído en un principio y dejarme seguir sufriendo…

—Me voy, Bells —anunció levantándose de la mesa—. Si tus planes cambian, házmelo saber. —Asentí—. Solo estoy tratando de ser un mejor padre…

Y con eso se fue, sin darme lugar a decir algo. Una ola de culpa me invadió y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Charlie estaba tan arrepentido como yo, y si quería acercarse, ¿quién era yo para impedirlo? La esperanza comenzó a crecer en mí reemplazando a la culpa y angustia. Por primera vez en mis casi dieciocho años de vida creía que la felicidad existía para mí.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegué al instituto unos minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba haciendo mi camino hacia la casa de Edward. Se podría decir que fue un día tranquilo hasta el corto, pero desagradable encuentro en la hora del almuerzo…

_—Así que… —comenzó Angela con sus ojos similares a los míos brillando de curiosidad. La miré interrogante—. ¿Quién es él? _

_—¿Qué me perdí? —Era imposible que supiera, ¿no?_

_—¡Vamos, Bells! No vas a decirme que esa sonrisa que no abandonó tu cara durante toda la mañana no es por nada. Sé que hay alguien, dime quién es el afortunado. —La emoción en su voz me daba miedo. _

_Ella era, además de Alice, una de las mejores amigas que pudiese pedir. Te escuchaba hablar durante horas hasta que te desahogabas por completo, sin interrumpirte ni juzgarte, pero no iba a contarle sobre él antes que a la enana, ella me mataría._

_—No hay nadie, Ang. —Me sentía mal al mentirle, pero de todas formas tampoco quería hablar sobre Edward cuando no tenía en claro qué éramos, ni lo que sentía por él. Agradecí internamente que Alice estuviese lejos—. Mi papá quiere "enmendar" sus acciones y parece realmente dispuesto a hacerlo. —Parece que las mentiras a medias se estaban haciendo un hábito en mí._

_—¡Eso es genial, Bells! —exclamó abrazándome. Esa era otras de las cosas que me agradaban de ella, era una chica amable por naturaleza. _

_—Lo sé. _

_—Hola, Bella. —Una molesta y estridente voz saludó. Me contuve de rodar los ojos en cuanto se sentó frente a nosotras—. Estás feliz hoy… ¿ya lo supiste? _

_—Lauren… —advirtió Ang. ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo? Fruncí el ceño desconcertada mientras ambas se comunicaban con sus miradas. Mi amiga con una mueca de reprobación y la "molestia viviente" con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —exigí._

_—Demetri y Victoria han terminado y… al parecer tú fuiste el motivo. _

_—¿Qué? —pregunté atónita. _

_—Lo que has oído. Así que lograste meter tus garras de nuevo en el grandote, ¿eh? —La muy perra estaba disfrutando esto. Si no estuviese tan perdida en mis pensamientos intentando comprender de dónde había salido ese estúpido rumor, le hubiese arrancado una por una sus falsas pestañas. Angela pareció notar como poco a poco la ira comenzaba a bullir en mi interior y le dio un apretón a mi brazo._

_—Conociendo a Bella, antes de volver a enredarse con ese imbécil saldría con el idiota de Newton, así que si no estás aquí para otra cosa que no sea molestar, te invito a retirarte. —Wow, nunca había oído a Ang así. La miré incrédula—. ¿Qué? —preguntó en cuanto "la molesta" dejó nuestra mesa enfadada—. Ella fue quien inició los rumores en cuanto escuchó de su ruptura. Estuvo toda la mañana encargándose de dispersarlo._

_—Voy a matarla —gruñí—. Gracias por deshacerte de ella, Ang._

_—Fue un placer. Entonces… —insinuó. Sabiendo lo que quería saber, suspiré y le conté una distorsionada versión de los hechos._

_—No me afecta en nada la noticia. Ese idiota es parte de mi pasado y lo que haga o deje de hacer me da igual. Yo… conocí a alguien el pasado fin de semana._

_—¡Lo sabía! —gritó—. ¿Lo conozco?_

_—Lo dudo. Solo nos vimos dos veces y esta noche tengo una cita con él. No sé a dónde van las cosas y no quiero adelantarme. _

_—Está bien, si quieres mantenerlo para ti misma lo comprendo._

_—Gracias. —Le sonreí. _

Mi enfado anteriormente olvidado había regresado junto con el recuerdo de lo sucedido después. En cada intervalo las personas que pasaban a mi alrededor miraban sin disimulo alguno y más de una vez escuché mi nombre acompañado de un "zorra". Maldita Lauren y sus idioteces. Sentía mi rostro rojo, ardiendo de enfado. Apresuré mi paso, sabía que en el instante en que estuviese con Tom sería capaz de olvidarme de todo, aunque en cuanto me fuera posiblemente la ira volvería. No estaba molesta con lo que los demás decían, nunca me importó, lo que me sacaba de quicio era la desfachatez de Lauren para inventar cosas sobre los demás. Estaba furiosa con ella y conmigo. Conmigo por haber sido tan estúpida de seguir los juegos de Demetri cuando una gran parte de mí sabía que no le importaba y ahora, demasiado tarde, me percataba de eso. La primera vez que me insultó y degradó como lo hizo tendría que haberlo dejado, decirle a mi padre… pero no. Era ingenua y creía que lo amaba. ¡Cuán equivocada estuve!

Cuando llegué al umbral de la casa Masen, la gran parte de mi mal humor se había esfumado y fue reemplazado por la ansiedad y anticipación. ¿Estaría Edward en casa? Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro y mi corazón comenzó a golpetear fuertemente. Cuando estuve a punto de golpear la puerta, esta se abrió revelando a un alegre Emmett que estaba tan distraído despidiéndose de Edward, supuse, que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y su enorme cuerpo colisionó conmigo haciéndome caer sobre mi trasero.

—¡Mierda! Lo siento —se apresuró a decir mientras me ayudaba a levantarme—. ¿Está bien….? —Me observó por un segundo confundido—. ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Dio la vuelta y miró a Edward que observaba entretenido nuestro intercambio e intentaba contener la risa, ¿qué era lo gracioso? Le fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué hace ella en tu puerta, Masen? —inquirió sin soltar su protector agarre de mis brazos y afianzándolo aún más cuando intenté liberarme.

—¿Puedes soltarla? —exigió Edward arqueando una ceja en su dirección. Emmett lo hizo perdido en sus pensamientos. Pude sentir los engranajes girar en su cabeza hasta que algo en su interior hizo "clic" y supe que logró encajarlos.

—¿Ustedes…? —insinuó. Pasó una mano por su rostro frustrado—. Edward, dime que no le tocaste un pelo —gruñó entre dientes. Al ver que no contestaba, le dirigió una mirada llena de furia, pude ver sus manos cerrarse en puños y sus brazos tensarse. No pensaba pegarle, ¿verdad?

—Emmett, tranquilízate —pedí al verlo avanzar un paso poniéndome entre ambos.

—¿Qué te hizo, Bells? —preguntó preocupado. ¡_Qué no me hizo! _Dije en mi mente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… —No sabía que contestar. Y así fue como la tercera mentira a medias salió de mi boca—. Soy quien ayuda a Tom con sus deberes escolares.

_Y ver a Edward, por supuesto._

—Así que se trataba de ti… —murmuró más para sí mismo confundiéndome aún más.

Recordé que Edward había mencionado el día anterior que Emm le había hablado de mí… ¿él también le había mencionado a la chica que ayudaba a su hijo?

Para mi sorpresa, el grandote comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada. _Pobre… ha perdido la razón, _pensé.

—Eres un jodido abusador, Masen. —Logró vocalizar entre carcajadas—. Si no hubiese estado por semanas escuchándote hablar con verdadero aprecio de ella, probablemente estarías muerto.

Sí, tal y como había pensado. Edward me tomó de la cintura acercándome a él y depositando un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Suspiré relajándome y apoyándome en su pecho.

—Okay… yo… tengo que irme. —Wow nunca imaginé ver a Emmett incómodo—. Tendremos una larga charla, Masen… cuídala —añadió recomponiéndose antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo incomodarse —murmuró Edward en mi oído cuando vimos el coche de Emm desaparecer al doblar a la esquina. Asentí—. Creo que no te he saludado correctamente —susurró seductoramente al tiempo en que me hacía girar en sus brazos para enfrentarlo. Sus grisáceos ojos se clavaron en los míos robándome el aliento—. Hola —dijo un segundo antes de estrellar sus labios contra los míos en un cálido y dulce beso haciéndome olvidar de todo.

—Hola. —Pude vocalizar cuando recuperé el aliento. Esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas que te dejaban con la lengua colgando fuera de tu boca.

Ingresamos a la casa con nuestras manos unidas y radiantes sonrisas adornando nuestros rostros. En cuanto puse un pie en la sala, un borrón de cabello cobrizo la atravesó corriendo y se estrelló contra mí abrazándome.

—¡Bella! —exclamó el pequeño, emocionado.

—Hey, Tom —murmuré dejando un beso en el tope de su cabeza y devolviéndole el abrazo.

.

.

.

.

Lo que restó de la tarde pasó tranquilamente, Edward había vuelto a su oficina a resolver algunos problemas y solo éramos Tom y yo, como era habitual. Kate me había mirado con mala cara cuando le acercó la merienda al niño para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse de la sala como si yo no estuviese allí.

Ahora estaba sentada frente al espejo en mi habitación arreglándome, (o debería decir intentando hacerlo sin la ayuda de mi mejor amiga) para tener una cita… una cita con Edward.

¿Qué debía vestir? No tenía idea de dónde me llevaría. A pesar de que no deseaba molestar a Alice, luego de pasar media hora revolviendo las cosas en mi armario decidí llamarla. Después de todo ella me había dicho que si tenía algún problema lo hiciese.

_—¡Bells! —_respondió varios tonos después.

—Necesito tu ayuda. —Fui directa.

_—¿Está todo bien con Charlie?_ —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, sí. Todo está bien… de hecho tengo varias cosas que contarte. Pero necesito saber que voy a vestir en menos de… —Miré mi reloj—. Mierda, menos de una hora.

—_¿Vas a salir a cazar? — _bromeó.

—No exactamente —dije entre dientes. Continué antes de que empezase con su indagación—. Voy a salir con el padre de Tom. —Escuché un grito ahogado al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Recuerdas al tipo con el que me fui la semana pasada?

_—Joder_ —susurró.

—Sip, era él. Es una larga historia que prometo contarte otro día. Ahora, necesito de tus dotes _"modísticos"._

Suspiró.

_—Supongo que no sabes a dónde irán, así que… creo que el vestido negro que has usado para la fiesta de mis padres es perfecto. No es elegante en exceso ni informal, será adecuado para donde sea que vayan._

—¡Gracias, Alli! Te amo.

_—Sé que soy la mejor, también te amo y recuerda, lo quiero todo con lujo de detalles, Isabella. _

.

.

.

.

Gracias a la ayuda de la duende me veía presentable. El vestido se ajustaba a la perfección a cada curva de mi cuerpo, se ensanchaba desde la cadera hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas con mangas por encima de mis codos. Llevaba unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo. Mi pelo caía liso alrededor de mi rostro y me había maquillado levemente. Sí, me veía bien.

Luego de corroborar que todo estaba en su lugar, tomé mi cartera y bajé a la sala para esperar que él llegase. Minutos después, unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que mi corazón latiese desbocadamente amenazando con salirse de mi pecho. Corrí a la salida, gracias a Dios no caí en el camino, y abrí la puerta de un tirón con una enorme sonrisa que hacía que mis mejillas doliesen.

Me encontré con Edward que llevaba puesto pantalones de vestir negros, un informal saco y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y que se adhería a la perfección a su esculpido torso. Me lo comí descaradamente con los ojos y me ruboricé a más no poder cuando mi vista se posó en su cara, sus ojos se movían por mi cuerpo de forma tan descarada como lo estaba haciendo yo con él y una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas se extendió en su rostro.

—Hola —murmuró con voz ronca. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que sería una larga noche.

—Hola —apenas pude musitar—, ¿no crees que es demasiado? —pregunté señalando mi atuendo. Sentí sus penetrantes orbes grises hacer otra recorrida por cada rincón de mi anatomía poniéndome nerviosa y tímida como solía pasar cada vez que estaba con él. Tenía un poder sobre mí que nunca nadie había tenido—. Puedo cambiarme si es demasiado… —añadí al ver que no contestaba— no tenía idea de dónde iríamos así que….

—Para nada, estás preciosa. Perfecta. —Me interrumpió—. ¿Vamos? —inquirió tendiéndome su mano que tomé sin vacilar. En el instante en que nuestras pieles entraron en contacto, la misteriosa corriente eléctrica se disparó desde donde estábamos unidos hasta cada lugar de mi cuerpo. Suspiré ante la maravillosa sensación.

Como era típico de él, abrió mi puerta para que pudiese entrar en el auto y se apresuró a su asiento. Me sonrió una vez más y puso en marcha el coche hacia el centro de la ciudad con nuestras manos unidas.

—No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de charlar hoy —habló con la vista concentrada en el camino—. ¿Qué tal tu día en el divertido instituto?

Solté una carcajada.

—He tenido días mejores… —respondí recordando el desagradable intercambio con Lauren.

—¿Estás bien? —Giró su rostro hacia mí, sus cejas casi se tocaban por su ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—Sí, solo… —_No menciones a Demetri, no lo menciones. No aún_—. Un intercambio de opiniones desagradable con una persona que lo único que sabe hacer es encargarse de esparcir estúpidos rumores. —El enfado amenazó con volver a mí, pero traté de controlarlo—. No quiero hablar de eso, no vale la pena. Entonces, ¿qué tal tu día?

—Te extrañé. Cada segundo. Fue un día agitado en la oficina y cada minuto deseaba estar a tu lado haciendo cualquier cosa antes que con la nariz entre miles de números.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios de forma involuntaria. Este tipo era capaz de dejarme sin aliento con unas simples palabras.

—También te extrañé. Aunque, para mí, el día se pasó con bastante rapidez…

.

.

.

.

Aparcó frente a un antiguo edificio a unas pocas cuadras del Millenium Park. La fachada del lugar parecía sacada de un libro, era hermoso, predominaban anticuadas y grandes ventanas, la construcción era de ladrillos de color rojo intenso y por encima de una puerta doble de madera -que se encontraba abierta-, se podía leer el nombre del lugar en una delicada y estilizada letra con pequeñas luces que titilaban casi de forma imperceptible: _"Belong With Me"*_

Edward descendió del coche y se dirigió a mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar y luego de encender la alarma, me guió al interior del restaurant con su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Si por fuera era hermoso, no existe una descripción que le haga justicia a lo maravilloso que era por dentro. Las tonalidades de dorado predominaban en cada objeto, solo los manteles de color blanco rompían con el esquema. En el centro de cada mesa se hallaban tres velas circulares y la luz que irradiaban resaltaba gracias a la iluminación tenue, haciendo todo más romántico y acogedor.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, girándose hacia mí cuando nos detuvimos detrás de dos parejas esperando ser atendidos.

—Es… hermoso, Edward —respondí con un nudo en mi garganta. El miedo a la felicidad hizo su reaparición y el pánico a que todo sea solo un maravilloso sueño se apoderó de mí. De manera inconsciente, busqué su mano con la mía y me aferre a él con fuerza.

—Me alegra que te agrade. Pasé por aquí hace unos días y me imaginé trayéndote, solo que no había pensado que podía ser real…

—¿Por qué? —Quise saber. Después de todo, aunque no lo sabía, ya había "salido" con él con anterioridad. No lograba imaginarme rechazándolo.

—Bueno… sí tenía planeado hacerte saber de mí, pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar cuando te contase de mi "acoso"…

Iba a continuar hablando, pero una mesera, demasiado amable con Edward, se acercó a nosotros para guiarnos a nuestra mesa. Quise matarla por haber aparecido en el que podría haber sido un "momento profundo". Rodé los ojos al verla contoneando sus caderas de forma exagerada mientras caminaba delante de nosotros. Se detuvo frente a una mesa apartada del resto en una de las esquinas junto a la ventana. Edward me ayudó a sentarme para luego hacerlo frente a mí. La -amable en exceso- mesera, dejó los menús y se retiró girándose cada pocos pasos para observar al hombre que parecía no percatarse de las miradas furtivas que había estado recibiendo desde el momento en que puso un pie en el local.

Durante la cena nos dedicamos a conocernos, y él no continuó lo que estuvo por decir antes de la interrupción. Al descubrir que ambos éramos amantes de los buenos libros y preferíamos pasar tiempo alejados del resto y en silencio, nos acercamos a un terreno peligroso para mí. No era como si no planease hablar sobre el tema con él, en algún momento si todo iba bien, pero este no era el momento.

—¿En verdad? —inquirió, ¿incrédulo? Cuando mencioné aquello. Enarqué una ceja en su dirección—. No me malinterpretes, Bella. Solo, bueno… no tuve esa impresión de ti ya sabes… esa noche.

—Sé a qué te refieres —lo interrumpí—, no suelo ser yo misma cuando salgo… —añadí ruborizándome. Últimamente lo estaba haciendo demasiado seguido. Algo me decía que Edward estaba sacando nuevamente a la Bella verdadera que estaba guardada por temor.

—Nadie lo es —añadió con una risa.

_Si supiera…_ Hice una mueca y cambié de tema.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? Tú sabes… cuando llegamos.

Sonrió y tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa, mirándome intensamente directo a los ojos.

—¿Podrías recordarme qué estaba diciéndote? Soy un hombre mayor, Bella… tiendo a olvidar algunas cosas.

Si no estuviera viendo su cara completamente seria, probablemente estaría riendo a más no poder.

—¿Hablas en serio? Solo tienes 32, Edward, no 50 —argumenté.

—Nunca fui poseedor de una buena memoria —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Okay, creo que estabas diciendo de que no estabas seguro de mi reacción sobre lo que para mí no es un acoso, ya que estabas en tu casa…

—Ah, sí. Bueno, tal vez haya algo que no te he mencionado. Yo también te seguía a tu casa.

—¿Qué? —demandé. Sonó más brusco de lo que planeé, él se encogió en su asiento—. Lo siento, no quise sonar de ese modo.

—Soy yo quien debe disculparse. Solo lo hacía para asegurarme de que llegaras bien, me ponía nervioso saber que ibas caminando sola a esas horas. —Me observó esperando mi reacción y asentí animándolo a continuar—. Ayer estuve aproximadamente veinte minutos en una lucha interna en si debía o no dejar que me vieras.

—Me alegro que lo hayas hecho.

—También yo. Una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado.

—Todavía no entiendo, si ya había… mmm… "estado" contigo antes, ¿por qué temías mi reacción? Quiero decir, creo que no había muchas posibilidades que te rechazara.

—No lo sabía. Esa noche ninguno estaba en sus cinco sentidos y…

—¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? —Una mujer alta de cabello rojizo casi gritó acercándose a nuestra mesa.

—¿Jessica?

_¿Quién mierda era ella? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?; ¿Quién creen que es Jessica?, ¿De dónde se conocen con Edward? Escucho teorías. **

**Agradecimientos: **

**Gracias a: **

**Flor, Magui, MelLutz, Majuu, Jacquelinne, Lu: por sus inspiradoras amenazas :3 **

**Al resto de las chicas del grupo de facebook (www facebook com / groups / ReturningToTrust (recuerden que pueden encontrar adelantos))**

**Andri de las diseñadoras de FFAD por la maravillosa portada que creó para la historia. **

**A todas las que se animaron a darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, a quienes dejan su RR, me ponen en Favs y sus Alertas...**

**¡MILES DE GRACIAS!**

Maary Cullen - Esmeralda Cullen (Gracias por tu apoyo, nena!) - melworren - DANI DA - Eli Val - joiihtalaloquii - theparadise - freedom2604 - BABYBOO27 - Aliena Cullen - Maze2531 - Maiisa - Narraly - maya7783 - janalez - Barbyblue - Jhanulita - Sky TwiCullen - Sarai GN - valeskaisrobstenforever - Vero Grey de Cullen - zonihviolet - Mon de Cullen - cary - MONIELITA CULLEN - Izarys24 - CamBludi85 - Alizce - Vondy 21 - Yasmin(guión)Cullen - martuu341 - KikiMasenCullenSwanRobsten - Caniqui - Tecupi - Veronica - samyzoe - Letieuge - Deathxrevenge - Lulittai - Anvers(guión)vi24 - DiAnA FeR - Pao stewart - roxana(punto)gar - JOhana Manzanares - PEYCI CULLEN - Vane Cullen PattzStew - keimasen86 - LUZ(punto) C(punto) C - any0239 - Angel twilighter - Pixie Melrose - ilsa(punto)chavez - susana vazquez - linda(guión)swan - Carly n.n - Elizabeth Valero - dan(guión)lp - robsten(guión)pattinson - Nia Masen - CarlieS .

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_SharinPattinson _


End file.
